The present invention relates to transducer head assemblies for rotating disc drives, and more particularly to negative pressure air bearing disc head sliders.
Transducer head assemblies that "fly" relative to a rotating disc are used extensively in rotating disc drives. The assemblies include an air bearing slider for carrying a magnetic transducer proximate the rotating disc. A track accessing arm positions the slider over individual data tracks on the disc surface.
A gimbal is positioned between the slider and the track accessing arm to provide a resilient connection that allows the slider to follow the topography of the disc. The gimbal includes a dimple that is in point contact with the slider. The dimple provides a pivot about which the slider can pitch and roll while following the topography of the disc.
A conventional catamaran slider includes a pair of rails that are positioned along its edges and are disposed about a recessed area to form a pair of air bearing surfaces. As the disc rotates, the disc drags air under the slider and along the air bearing surfaces in a direction approximately parallel to the tangential velocity of the disc. As the air passes beneath the side rails, the skin friction on the air bearing surfaces causes the air pressure between the disc and the air bearing surfaces to increase which creates a hydrodynamic lifting force that causes the slider to lift and fly above the disc surface.
Self-loading negative pressure air bearing sliders (NPAB) further include a cross rail which extends between the side rails and is positioned near the slider's leading edge. The cross rail forms a subambient pressure region trailing the cross rail, between the side rails. The subambient pressure region develops negative pressure that counteracts the hydrodynamic lifting force developed along the side rails. The counter action between the positive and negative forces reduces flying height sensitivity with respect to disc velocity and increases air bearing stiffness.
As disc drives become more compact for applications in smaller and more portable equipment, rotary actuators are increasingly employed for the track accessing arm. Further, the designer is motivated to use a shorter actuator pivot arm to make the disc drives even more compact. Rotary actuators cause the geometric orientation between the disc rotation tangent and the slider's center line to change as the arm moves the slider between the inside and outside data tracks on the disc. This is known as skew or skew angle. Large skew angles make flying height control more difficult.
Flying height is viewed as one of the most critical parameters of noncontact recording. As the average flying height of the slider decreases, the transducer achieves greater resolution between individual data bit locations on the disc. Therefore, it is desirable to have the transducers fly as close to the disc as possible. Flying height is preferably uniform regardless of variable flying conditions, such as tangential velocity variation from inside to outside tracks, lateral slider movement during a seek, and varying skew angles.
Transducers have been mounted on the trailing end of the side rails. Because the slider flies with a pitch angle in which the trailing edge flies at a closer distance to the disc surface than the leading edge, the transducer is as close to the disc surface as possible when positioned at the trailing edge.
Transducers have also been mounted on a small mounting pad positioned on the center line of the slider at the trailing edge. In this position, there is more room on the trailing end of the slider for fabrication of the transducer and its terminals, relative to the position in which the transducer is mounted off to the side of the trailing end, adjacent the side rails. A disadvantage of central transducer mounting is that when the slider rolls about its pivot point, the spacing of a corner of the trailing edge becomes smaller than the spacing of the transducer. This reduces the minimum flying height of the slider and causes increased risk of slider contact with the disc surface.
Slider roll may be due to several factors. The first factor is manufacturing errors in the gimbal which attaches the slider to the track accessing arm. The second factor is dynamic forces applied to the air bearing slider by the track accessing arm during track accessing. The third factor is varying skew angles of the disc rotation tangent relative to the slider center line. When the slider flies at skew with respect to the direction of air flow, unequal pressure distribution develops between the first and second side rails. This causes the slider to fly with one rail closer to the disc surface than the other rail. As a result, the probability of contact with the disc surface at this corner increases. Therefore, the reliability of the disc drive is reduced. There is a continuing effort to develop air bearing sliders that carry a transducer as close to the disc surface as possible with a constant flying height regardless of the varying flying conditions such as disc velocity and skew angle.